A New Life
by Kayleigh Diane
Summary: Renesmee has been 17 years old for almost thirty years when the Cullen's make the decision to move themselves and Jacob's pack to England. They embark on new lives in a new country, where so many things can change.


Chapter One

Slipping out of the door to his bedroom, Jacob closed the door as quietly as possible. Quickly, he made his way down the wide corridor to Renesmee's room, mere metres away from his. Entering silently, he prepared to surprise her, only to be attacked from behind. Pouncing on his back in an agile jump, Nessie knocked him to the bed, tumbling onto the thick sheets as she giggled.

"Keep doing that and your father will hear us." Jacob warned teasingly, stretching himself out on the bed as his girlfriend knelt beside him, grinning so that her cheeks dimpled in the cute way they always did.

"Oh please. You know he doesn't mind that you're here, he just acts like he does to keep up the whole 'protective father' pretence in front of mom." Renesmee replied, poking him gently in the side before lying down beside him, her head resting on his muscled chest.

"First day of high school tomorrow, you looking forward to it?" Jacob rolled his eyes, as if enjoying school was crazy.

"Isn't it technically called college over here?" She replied lifting her head to look at him, her eyebrow raised.

"I guess so, but what's the difference? It's still education." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Seth is looking forwards to it anyway."

"Aren't you? Not even a tiny bit?" She rolled onto her stomach so that she could see him better, her arms propping up her upper body.

"Nessie, I hated school. I wanted to be out running with the pack, not sat in some class that I had no interest in. You know I'm only going because you'll be there."

"Well I can't wait. I wanna cut things up!" Renesmee grinned, her eyes glinting.

"Why would you be cutting things up?"

"Biology? Dissecting hearts and eyes and stuff, it's gonna be so cool. I hope someone faints like they did back in Canada."

"Sometimes, I really do worry for your sanity." Jacob joked, moving his hands suddenly to her sides and tickling her, sending her into a fit of giggles, only to silence her with a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Nessie." He whispered, kissing her once more.

"I love you, too, Wolfy."

"Hurry up, Renesmee. I have more things to do that take you to school." Bella called up the stairs, drying her hands on a pale blue towel, having just washed up from the young werewolves' breakfasts. Appearing at the top of the stairs, Nessie frowned.

"Jacob is taking me. I told you."

"I want to take my daughter to her first day of school, so I will." Her mother replied, attempting to look stern but merely appearing bored.

"And I want to go with Jake, so I will." Nessie answered, smiling as he appeared at her side and took her hand.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I will not have that attitude from you. I will be taking you to school today, end of story." Isabella retorted, her hands finding her hips.

"No. I'm going with Jake." Renesmee replied stubbornly. Even after thirty years as an immortal teenager, her m other still treated her like a child, even though she had never truly been a child due to her half vampire nature. In her mind, it was Bella's way of keeping hold of that small stand of human nature still in her. She wanted to treat her biological daughter as a daughter, not a friend. But as a half-breed who still had some aspects of human nature woven into her DNA, like many normal teenagers, Renesme wanted to spend time with her boyfriend, not her mother. "Honestly mom, it only college. You've got years and years to take me there. Just let me go with Jake."

"Renesmee, please."

"Mom, no. I know that Dad always lets you have your way, but I'm not like that. You have to let me be my own person. Gran didn't smother you like this when you told her you were moving in with Grandpa, did she?"

Bella looked at the floor, unable to contradict her. She was right, after all.

"Fine. Go with Jake. But be careful on that motorbike, okay? I know how dangerous it can be." Isabella warned as Nessie rolled her eyes.

"Bye Mom."


End file.
